Little Stranger
by AJ Matthews
Summary: A story of how little Legolas first met Lord Elrond. No slash in this fic. Final Chapter up! Sequel coming soon!
1. Little Stranger

Note: Not my characters! I've decided on a compromise for Elrond's age- I'm making him 8000 years old during LOTR. This takes place way before that, when Legolas is the equivalent age of 4 by human standards- not certain what the Elven age would be. I decided not to use pure Elvish; I don't have the time to look up all the words. Sorry. My muse was very demanding, and refused to let me sleep until I got this finished.

Little Stranger

Part 1

It was only a matter of time before the grief-stricken Elves of Imaldris and Mirkwood, who were currently in Lothlorien, killed one another, Glorfindel decided.

King Thranduil of Mirkwood stood alone, proud as always, and ridiculing the Elves from Imaldris. His children, at least all except for one, joined in the sarcastic remarks.

For his part, Lord Elrond Half-Elven took the taunts fairly well, and kept his young children from fighting with Thranduil's. He knew part of the reason that the insults were being flung so much today was because of the loss of King of Mirkwood's wife. She'd finally succumbed to her grief, after being captured and tortured by Orcs.

They were in Lothlorien to mourn her and offer condolences, for Thranduil did not want the Elves of Imaldris in his kingdom and Elrond felt the same.

Most of the guests were solemn, as they gave their sympathy to Thranduil, who simply nodded. He never showed any emotion at all, despite the pain on a few of his childrens' faces.

Elrond had not approached him, for he knew his offer would not be accepted. There was bitter blood between the two Elves, though the exact reason remained a mystery to many.

The youngest Elven children were being minded by an Elven maid, who kept them occupied, while the older Elves mingled amongst each other. She did her best to keep them quiet, so that they would not disturb this sad occasion.

Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn had taken every precaution to prevent violence from occurring at what should be a very sad event. The tension was mounted high in the air, however, and everyone could feel it. But it was better than if the mourning ceremony had taken place somewhere that was not neutral.

Glorfindel stood close to Elrond, ready to watch the Elven lord's back if need be. The Elves of Mirkwood had a slight advantage with the many who had come to mourn the loss of their queen. Yet, Elrond had not responded to the insults that Thranduil gave him. He refused to quarrel in Lothlorien, in front of the parents of his wife.

The Elves of Mirkwood looked ready to kill, which do not aid in relieving the tension. Elrond had watched his words carefully today, knowing that one word given in the wrong tone of voice, or one action perceived to be threatening could ignite the spark of battle among everyone.

Thranduil eyed Elrond Half-Elven coldly, before turning his gaze. He did not wish a fight in Lothlorien, either. But the Elven king did not refrain from constantly insulting the Half-Elf. Thranduil thought it was a sign of weakness that Elrond kept his composure, no matter what he said or did.

'I do not like this,' Glorfindel murmured quietly to Elrond. 'Most of them have their hands on the hilts of their swords.'

'Ignore it,' Elrond answered. 'We will not engage in another argument. Not with such sad news, Glorfindel.' He glanced over at the hard-faced children who stood by their equally hard and stubborn father.

Glorfindel nodded slowly. 'The Lord and Lady should be here soon.'

Elrond said, 'I know. Tis only for a few more hours, however.' He bit back a sigh, as one of Thranduil's oldest sons made a rude gesture at him. The young twin sons of Elrond made the gesture back, until their father sternly reprimanded them, and sent them over to where the other children were.

The sounds of an unhappy child finally pierced through the crowds. A young voice wailed, and Elrond curiously searched around for the one who was crying.

A small, golden-haired Elf was being cradled in the arms of the Caretaker, who looked around desperately, as the cries only grew louder. Quite of a few of the older Elves scowled towards the child, who rubbed his eyes as he wept.

This was supposed to be a solemn affair, after all. The death of an Elf was not taken lightly.

Thranduil made a face at the crying child. He held the small boy's blanket, for he thought the child too old for such a thing. Thranduil had taken it from him, and the little one had began sobbing. The Elven King rolled his eyes and dropped the blanket on the ground, before stalking away.

Elrond heard Thranduil mutter, 'Crybaby.'

The Half-Elf saw that the little boy was crying harder now, and Elrond knew very well why the child was crying. He recognized the signs of a sleepy child anywhere. Elrond gestured to Glorfindel, before walking over and picking up the blanket. 

The female Elf was getting more desperate, until Elrond turned to her, and reached for the child. The Caretaker gratefully handed him over, practically shoving him into Elrond's arms.

The blue-grey eyes happened to glance behind the dark-haired Elf, and saw Thranduil approaching again. His options were very few, so he instantly clung to Elrond, sniffling.

The Half-Elf wrapped the blanket around the child, and whispered comforting words to him. A tiny hand reached up and touched Elrond's face, as the little boy snuggled into the older Elf's warm arms sleepily.

'Father's going to hit me,' the boy whispered, as he yawned. 'I made him mad…'

'No one will hit you, child,' Elrond murmured back, sensing the young one needed reassurance. 'This is a sad time for everyone.' He gazed in wonder at the adorable boy, who had flowing blond hair, and blue-grey eyes.

'Don't let him hit me,' the tiny child whispered.

Elrond smiled a little, not knowing of any father who would hit their child. Except for one, possibly, but this boy looked nothing like him. And surely Thranduil would not strike his own children.

'I won't,' the Half-Elven lord whispered back, as he supported most of the child's weight in his right hand, with his left hand holding him close. He carried the boy over to Glorfindel.

The boy, exhausted from all the crying, and from missing his nap, Elrond decided, clutched his blanket with one hand, and a strand of the Half-Elf's dark hair in the other, before he promptly fell asleep. He slept in the trusting innocence that most Elven children did.

Glorfindel eyed the child, amused slightly. 'He's a cute one, Elrond.'

Elrond nodded, as a small head burrowed in between his throat and his shoulder. 'Indeed.'

A quiet laugh left Glorfindel. 'He seems to like you.' He shook his head disapprovingly, thinking of what he had seen Thranduil do to the boy. 'Must the King of Mirkwood upset everyone?' he questioned in a low voice, so none heard him except for the Half-Elf.

'Glorfindel…' Elrond said, a stern note in his voice. He felt the little boy shift in his arms, and held him tighter.

Glorfindel was properly chastened. 'I know, Lord Elrond,' he said, hiding a sigh.

Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn were beginning to make their entrance, so most of the Elves gathered around the staircase the two were descending from.

The Lady of 'Lorien was dressed in a shimmering white gown, with her long, flowing blond hair behind her. The Lord was wearing a matching outfit, and the two had their hands clasped together as they descended gracefully.

As always, Elrond was stunned by how the two Elves perfectly matched each other. They looked good together, he thought to himself.

Lady Galadriel's impassive face said nothing, as her gaze swept over everyone, leaving most slightly shaken. She paused for a few moments on Elrond, seeing the golden child in his arms.

Elrond did not flinch away, but met the gaze solemnly. After a few moments, she looked at the rest.

'We are saddened that you were all brought here on such a grievous matter,' Celeborn said regally. 'Our sympathy goes to you, King Thranduil of Mirkwood, and your children.'

Thranduil nodded silently. His thoughts were his own, as he watched Elrond holding the sleeping child. If the Lord and Lady had not entered when they had, he would have yanked the child away and put him back with the other children.

It was a sad fact of life that the young child was of no concern to his father, being the smallest and a seeming nuisance, especially when he cried. Thranduil usually pretended that his son did not exist, as he was doing now. The child was nothing but a brat, in his opinion. At long last, his other children had grown to obey him, but the smallest had not yet learned. He would, however, Thranduil thought grimly.

Elrond felt intense scrutiny from someone and glanced around. 'Glorfindel, can you see who is watching me?' he whispered in a low voice.

Glorfindel looked around casually. 'The king of Mirkwood is glaring at you and the boy,' he said in a low tone.

Lady Galadriel invited the guests to come and eat, but delayed Elrond from departing. Glorfindel led Elrohir and Elladan, but glanced back at the Elven lord, who was detained. As soon as the others had left, she looked at him gravely.

'Do you know whose child you are holding?' Galadriel questioned, her voice neutral. Her expression was unreadable, as always.

Elrond said, 'No, I do not.' He glanced at the sweet child who blissfully slept in his arms.

Galadriel said, 'He is King Thranduil's youngest son, Elrond. His name is Legolas Greenleaf.'

To be continued


	2. What's In A Name?

Note: Not my characters! I've decided on a compromise for Elrond's age- I'm making him 8000 years old during LOTR. This takes place way before that, however. Legolas is going to remain a child during this fic, but the sequel will have slash in it. I do not like little Elves being with older Elves… *shakes head to that* Yes, there is child abuse in this fic, but nothing graphic.

What's In A Name?

Part 2

Elrond Half-Elven was not often taken by surprise, but this was a rare exception. He gaped at the beautiful, blond-haired child who was snuggled in his arms. Pity went through him, for King Thranduil of Mirkwood was a hard Elf, and very demanding in his childrens' lives.

This… baby, as Legolas was compared to Elrond's far greater age, was no match for whatever his father might do to him. Elrond wished that it was not so, for this little one was sweet and trusting. The half Elf knew that Thranduil would twist the innocent child and make him the same as his other children currently were.

Galadriel turned a slightly compassionate look on the husband of her daughter. 'I can see that you did not know this, Elrond. Legolas is the son of Thranduil, and he is a very special child. As well as a burden to his father.'

'How could he be a burden to his father?' Elrond questioned finally. 'He is… innocent. I would that I had such innocence, for I have seen many things that removed my own.'

'The King of Mirkwood cannot be bothered to care for his youngest child,' Galadriel told him, her face impassive once more. 'Though it is a pity.'

Elrond knew this to be true. The little one blindly trusted anyone, whether or not they were worthy of trust. The tiny, pale hand still clung to Elrond's dark hair, just enough to reassure the child that he was safe. Thranduil is a fool, Elrond thought. Legolas should be nurtured and protected until he reached maturity, not cast aside because he was small.

The half Elf finally said, 'I know. I myself do not understand an Elf having little ones if he is not prepared to care for them as he should and protect them from harm.'

'It is not ours to cast judgment, Elrond,' Galadriel said, a slightly disapproving tone in her voice.

Elrond nodded. 'If that is all, Lady Galadriel, I will join my own children at the feast.'

Galadriel nodded silently. 'Be warned; Thranduil may demand that you return his son. He is Legolas' father and should be obeyed in that matter.'

Elrond nodded once more, before he turned and carried the sleeping child into the dining hall. His dark eyes scanned around the room, before he saw Glorfindel, Elladan, and Elrohir. The Elven lord made his way over to them.

Many tables, covered with a white cloth and silver containers of food, had been set up. Elven servants placed the food on the shining, silver plates for the noble Elves. Candles were everywhere, to enhance the natural light of Lothlorien. The room was large to look at, and the gathered Elves were a sight to behold.

Glorfindel was relieved to see Elrond finally. He opened his mouth to question Elrond, but the Elven lord shook his head. He mouthed, 'Later.'

Glorfindel nodded. 'I see you still have your little friend, Elrond.' He glanced at the young one, who shifted in his sleep and moved his little arms around Elrond's neck. 

Elrond turned a soft smile at the sleeping child. 'Indeed.' No matter if Thranduil was his father or not, Elrond could not help growing more and more fond of this child, though they had only just met.

'Do you want me to get you some food?' Glorfindel questioned

Elrond nodded. He normally would not agree, but carrying both Legolas and his food would be nigh to impossible. And he didn't want to awaken the boy. 'If you please, Glorfindel. And maybe some food that he can eat, for I believe that the smell might wake him.' 

Glorfindel stood, after pushing his seat back. The blond Elf assisted Elrond in sitting carefully, so as not to wake the child, before Glorfindel left the table and went to get some food for his Elven lord. A smile was on his face, for he knew that Elrond had a weakness. A weakness for naturally caring about little ones.

Elladan and Elrohir stared curiously at the blond-haired boy, who looked quite young. They were used to their father 'rescuing' other children, for Elrond was known to be quite fond of Elven children.

'Who is he, father?' Elladan questioned.

Elrond looked at his son and smiled. He didn't mind showing open affection to his children, even in public. 'His name is Legolas, Elladan.'

'He's **my** son,' Thranduil said coldly.

Elrond turned to face the Elven King. He had not heard Thranduil approach, for it was very noisy in the room. 'So I heard,' he said, no emotion in his voice.

Thranduil frowned. 'Give him to me, half Elf,' he said, menace in his voice. He didn't want Elrond corrupting his son, even though he was just a brat and a nuisance

Legolas whimpered and clung tighter to Elrond. His eyes showed that he was still asleep, however. But he seemed to know that his father was near and was afraid.

Elrond gently rubbed the boy's back and looked at Thranduil. He chose his words carefully. 'What if he screams and disturbs the silence again, King Thranduil? The other Elves would not be pleased at all.' The half Elf was using Thranduil's pride against him, for he would not want his son to disrupt the mourning feast.

Thranduil frowned thoughtfully. He truly disliked the half Elf, but his words made sense. And then Thranduil wouldn't have to be responsible if Legolas did cause more problems. The boy was such a burden. 'Fine,' the Elven King snapped in a low voice. 'You take care of him, and keep him quiet. But you will not corrupt him by telling him what you think of me! Is that understood?'

Elrond nodded in agreement. 'Of course. Shall I return him to you when you depart for your kingdom?' the Elven lord questioned. He kept his expression impassive, knowing that if any of his secret triumph was seen, Thranduil wouldn't hesitate to snatch the boy way.

'Yes. I depart in the morning,' Thranduil said, before he turned and stalked away.

Elrond gently stroked the blond head, relieved when the hard King of Mirkwood finally left. Pity was in Elrond's heart, for he was certain now of what Galadriel had told him about Legolas being a burden to Thranduil.

Elrohir gasped, 'Legolas is **his** son? He doesn't look like him!'

Elrond frowned at his son. 'Judge not a child by his parent,' the half Elf said. 'And you should not judge Thranduil, either.' Elves were supposed to not let their emotions cloud their judgments, but it was hard not to in Thranduil's case. 

The foolish King of Mirkwood had no idea of what a treasure this trusting son of his was, Elrond thought darkly. It had been so long since he'd glimpsed such wide, innocent eyes. Even Elrond's own, young children no longer held such innocence in their eyes.

Glorfindel returned, and saw the tense expression on Elrond's face. He set the plate of food in front of the Elven lord, who thanked him. Glorfindel then took his seat again, but the chair scraped along the ground as he positioned his chair once more.

Legolas stirred again, and blinked his eyes, as he gazed up at Elrond's face. The little Elf released his grip on his blanket and brought it up to touch the face of the one who held him. The face was smooth to his touch.

Elrond felt a small hand touch his face, and looked down at the child, who was looking at him with those wide, trusting grey-blue eyes. Curiosity shone in his eyes, as well. 'Are you hungry, Legolas?' the half Elf questioned gently.

Legolas nodded, wondering who this Elf was. 'Who are you?' he questioned softly, his voice almost a whisper.

'Elrond is my name, little one,' the Elven lord answered, smiling at the boy. He set Legolas in his lap, and told Legolas to take whatever he wanted from his plate.

Legolas was confused. His father never let him eat off of his plate, so he wasn't certain of what to do. Elrond saw the confusion in the boy's eyes, and patiently scooped up some food in a spoon, before bringing it to Legolas' mouth.

The Elven child obediently opened his mouth, because this was what he was used to. He made too much of a mess to feed himself, or so his father said. Elrond placed the spoonful of food in the open mouth, and removed it. Legolas chewed carefully and swallowed.

Glorfindel, Elladan, and Elrohir were slightly amused as they watched the Elven lord of Imaldris feeding the child with blue-grey eyes. Elladan thought that Legolas was kind of cute, but too little to play a game with. Elrohir was surprised that his father was even caring for the child, considering that Thranduil was his father. He knew that the King of Mirkwood severely disliked his father, but did not know why.

Glorfindel had seen Thranduil speaking to his Elven lord, which was why he had gotten the food as quickly as possible. Elrond had been insulted all day by the Elven king, and Glorfindel was tired of it. He was ready to claim insult on Elrond's behalf if he heard one more insult from Thranduil.

Elrond was focused on Legolas, who gazed up at him, as he swallowed more food. The Elven lord was angered that Thranduil should have such a sweet child, for Elrond knew all too well that Legolas would become like his older brothers. The Elven king had disciplined his child so that they did not speak back to him at all. Nor did they smile, cry, or sing, which was sad, considering how their mother had had such a sweet voice. It did not matter to him that Legolas was Thranduil's son, though he would have preferred for any save the King of Mirkwood to be the boy's father.

Legolas wondered why a stranger showed him more kindness in one day than his father had in his entire life. This… Elrond had not yelled at him once or struck him for crying, which Legolas was used to. He'd even given him back his blanket. It was very special to Legolas, for he'd had it his entire life, as long as he could remember.

The little Elf had rarely seen his mother, and was usually left alone. His father had told him he was weak for crying for his mother, and had slapped him for it. So Legolas barely knew her, for he had only gotten to see her about four times in his life. Thranduil had seen how fond his wife was of their youngest, and had sought to sever her bond with Legolas by forcing her to stay away from him.

So Legolas knew nothing of love, for his brothers did not deign to speak with him usually. His father pretended that he did not exist, and his mother had not been allowed to see him. Though only very young, the small, blond Elf knew that his worth in his father's eyes was nothing. If truth be told, Legolas did not even know that the Elven lady who had snuck in to see him occasionally was his mother, for he did not know what a 'mother' was. That was what Thranduil had intended, for he wanted to destroy the bond between mother and child. And he'd succeeded.

Elrond saw the strange look in Legolas' eyes, and then wanted to shake himself. The boy had lost his mother, and probably grieved over her. 'You miss your mother, don't you?' Elrond whispered gently.

Legolas blinked. 'What is a mother?' he whispered back, confusion in his eyes.

Glorfindel, Elladan, and Elrohir coughed hard, nearly choking on the bites of food that they had just taken. They had gasped, in the middle of swallowing, at the words that Legolas had just said. How could the boy not know what a mother was? They were all here to mourn her death.

Elrond frowned. 'You do not know what a mother is, Legolas?'

The blond-haired child, with wide grey-blue eyes, thought for a few moments, before shaking his head silently.

To be continued


	3. Heritage

Note:  None of these are my characters, except for Legolas' brothers and mother. The book never introduced them, at least not that I noticed. Elvish speech is in ''. There is child abuse in this fic! Nothing graphic, though.

Heritage

Part 3

A surge of anger went through Elrond Half-Elven when Legolas shook his head. How could Thranduil have…

'Have you never met your mother?' Elrond questioned, to make certain of what the boy was saying.

Legolas' lower lip was trembling. He could sense that Elrond was upset and thought it was his fault. 'W-What is a m-mother?' he questioned, for he did not understand. The little Elf stumbled over the words.

Elladan and Elrohir exchanged a stunned look. This was beyond cruel, in their opinion. Even for King Thranduil. The twin Elves' mouths were open in shock.

Glorfindel looked ready to explode. Only a stern glance from his Elven lord prevented the Elf from doing something rash to Thranduil.

Elrond narrowed his dark eyes, and glanced around the room for Thranduil. The Elven king was speaking with a few of his older children sternly, as he occasionally glance at the half Elf out of the corner of his eyes.

Elrond's lips pursed, and he looked down at Legolas. 'A mother is a female Elf, Legolas. She cares for her child and nurtures him or her as the child grows, and is always there. She teaches gentleness and wisdom, as well as compassion.' Elrond didn't know what else to say to explain what a mother was to the little one. A mother was someone who could not easily be explained to one who did not understand.

Legolas questioned, 'Why don't I have a mother?' He sounded sad and lost.

'You did, Legolas. We're all here today because of her,' the Elven lord said gently. He dreaded having to tell the boy that his mother had perished before he'd known her.

Glorfindel exchanged a look with Elrond. He mouthed, 'Are you going to tell him?'

'How can I tell him that his mother is dead?' Elrond mouthed back. 'He doesn't understand; he's too young to know what death is.'

'I understand,' Glorfindel answered, mouthing again. 'But he needs to know before he asks his father. That would not be good.'

Elrond sighed and nodded, before turning back to the golden-haired child who gazed up at him. 'Legolas, not everyone has a mother. Sometimes mothers have to go away and leave their children behind. They do not want to leave their children, but they must.'

'Is that why I don't have a mother?' Legolas innocently asked.

Glorfindel cleared his throat. 'Yes, little one,' the Elf said, seeing the flash of anger in Elrond's eyes.

Elrond was mentally yelling at Thranduil. You should be telling him these things, not me! It hurt the half Elf, for he did not like being placed in this position. This poor child, Elrond thought. Thranduil will make him as cruel as his brothers.

It didn't seem right or fair to the Elven lord. This little Prince was going to grow up without ever knowing love or respect from his family. And Elrond knew what Galadriel would say if he protested this.

'Tis not our place to judge him, Elrond.' He could even see the impassive look she would give him, with a hint of sorrow in her eyes.

'Thranduil is Legolas' father.' The crisp words would be said neutrally, for Galadriel and Celeborn rarely interfered with Mirkwood and Imladris. Unless, of course, there was a major conflict brewing. But Elrond knew that the Lord and Lady of the Wood would not interfere unless the boy's life was in question.

Elrond closed his eyes briefly. He had never been this close to nearly hating another Elf. Elves were not supposed to hate each other, but the Elven lord was tempted to make an exception in Thranduil's case.

However, Elrond's years of dealing with Thranduil aided him in regaining his calm and stoic composure. He brought one of his hands up and stroked Legolas' hair gently. 'Your mother would have loved you dearly,' he reassured the little Elf.

Legolas offered a tiny, sweet smile, which came hesitantly, yet so tenderly that it touched the hearts of the four Elves from Imaldris.

'What do you say that we return to our rooms?' Elrond said. 'Legolas, you are staying with me until your…father leaves in the morning.'

'Ok,' Legolas whispered. The smile had faded off of his face at the mention of his father. A tense look was in his sweet, blue eyes.

Elladan and Elrohir jumped up, and Elladan's right arm accidentally knocked over Glorfindel's goblet. The wine splashed onto Legolas' blue shirt mostly, though Elrond got a bit on him. Crimson liquid soaked into the child's shirt.

'Sorry,' Elladan said. He handed his linen cloth to his father, who dabbed at the liquid on Legolas' shirt.

Legolas had gone pale. 'Kirin's going to be mad at me,' he whispered.

Elrond frowned, as he recognized the name that Legolas spoke. It was one of his older brothers' names. 'You didn't do anything wrong, Legolas. Twas Elladan, not you, who spilled the wine.'

The little Elf bit his lower lip. The last time food had gotten on his clothes, he hadn't been able to sit or lay down for a day. It had hurt far too much, and he'd gotten hit again for crying about it.

Elrond carefully lifted Legolas into his arms again, before trying to stand. Glorfindel stood and pulled back his Elven lord's chair without being asked. Elrond's dark eyes thanked his loyal servant and friend. Glorfindel nodded, and stepped aside.

Elrond Half-Elven carried the solemn child out of the room, followed by his twin children and Glorfindel. He led them up a staircase and down the hall to yet another staircase. Ivy was wrapped around the white marble stairs, like a border.

At the top of the second staircase, Elrond turned right and went down an empty corridor to where his customary room was. Glorfindel opened the door and let his lord, Elladan, and Elrohir enter before he did so.

Legolas gazed around in wonder. This room was pretty. White tapestries hung on the pale blue walls, and ivy trailed down it as well. A table with a mirror and chair were on one side of the room, and a large bed covered with a white quilt was on the other. A private bathing room adjoined the bedroom. The floor was covered by a soft green rug, which matched the pale blue walls well.

Glorfindel stood near the twins, keeping an eye on them. Elrohir and Elladan were known for their mischievous behaviour, though they had been surprisingly well behaved this time. Though Elrond had had to reprimand them a few times when they started arguing with Thranduil's children.

Elladan and Elrohir sat on their father's bed, as Elrond placed Legolas on the table and began removing the stained shirt. The little blond Elf instantly lifted his arms as the shirt was pulled over his head.

Four mouths instantly dropped open at the sight.

Dried blood was on Legolas' tiny chest, as he sat there, with his little feet hanging over the edge of the table. Elrond peered closer, trying to determine where the blood had come from, and finally saw something that made him grit his teeth. Bruises marred the little one, which had been hidden by his shirt.

'Who hit you?' Elrond questioned, hiding his shock. This was certainly a day for surprises, the half Elf thought to himself.

'Kirin and Sellen,' the little boy whispered. 'Gyre helped, too.' Legolas said the names of his three oldest brothers warily.

Glorfindel asked, 'Why did they hit you?'

Legolas lowered his gaze. 'I was bad and cried.' The tiny Elf didn't know that he wasn't supposed to say what his brothers had done. His father had never told him not to say anything. Legolas thought it was natural to be hit for crying.

'They hit you for crying?' Elladan asked, gaping.

'I kept them awake,' Legolas whispered.

Elrond bit back a choice remark with Thranduil's name in it, as he asked another question. 'Did they hit you anywhere else?'

Legolas carefully turned as best as he could, showing the welts, cuts, and bruises on his slender, pale back. 'They don't hurt,' the boy murmured.

'Let's get those cleaned up,' Elrond finally said. 'Glorfindel, please bring the bandages and herbs into the bathing room.' This was too much. Emotional abuse from Thranduil, and physical abuse from his brothers to Legolas? The half Elf was going to speak with Galadriel, regardless of the probable outcome. He couldn't just ignore what was happening.

Legolas was lifted once more and brought into the bathing room. Elrond set him by the water, and quietly walked over and grabbed some soap, a drying cloth, and a cloth that he could clean the cuts with.

Glorfindel placed the bandages and herbs beside the young Prince, who trailed his feet in the water, fascinated by it. The water was clear and sparkling in the light.

Elrond looked at Glorfindel. 'Galadriel said that she still had some of the twins' clothes from the last visit Celebrian made here with the children.'

Glorfindel nodded. 'I'll fetch a shirt.' The blond Elf left the room and went next door, where he shared a room with the twins. He grabbed another blue shirt, and returned to where his Elven lord was gently sponging Legolas' injuries.

Legolas was trustingly watching Elrond, as he rinsed and patted him dry. The blue eyes followed every movement that the older half Elf made, with a look very like worship in his face.

Elrond gently split the herbs and carefully placed the aloe on the worst of the wounds. He smiled at the boy when he saw that Legolas was staring at him, with trust in his beautiful blue eyes. White bandages were gently wrapped over the injuries and around them, to try to prevent a possible infection. Though it was rare for Elves to get infections from wounds.

Legolas was getting sleepy again and rubbed his eyes, yawning. Elrond took the shirt from Glorfindel and carefully put it on the boy, who looked tired, as a second yawn escaped from him.

'It's bedtime for you, little one,' Elrond whispered, as he scooped the nearly weightless child into his arms and took him back to the bedroom.

Glorfindel followed again, and watched his close friend and lord place the half-asleep child in his own bed and cover him with blankets.

Legolas murmured, 'I no sleep in bed.' He shook his head, fading to sleep more and more each second.

Elrond frowned. 'Where do you sleep?'

'The floor,' Legolas said. 'Father said…' The child fell asleep mid-sentence. 

Elrond gently pressed a kiss on Legolas' forehead, before giving a significant look at Glorfindel. The two walked out of ear-shot of the children.

Elladan and Elrohir watched Legolas sleep. Blond hair covered the billow, as Legolas slept. He had one hand curled to his side, and the other hand was at his mouth, where Legolas was sucking on his thumb.

'He's cute,' Elrohir said.

Elladan nodded. 'Wonder if father and mother would give us a little brother if we asked? I wouldn't mind one like Legolas. He's good and quiet.'

'This is intolerable,' Elrond stated firmly, as soon as they were far enough away so that the children would not hear them. 'That child… does not deserve what is being done to him. Thranduil's child or not, I will not stand by and watch Legolas grow and become like his brothers.'

'What can you do, my friend?' Glorfindel honestly asked. 'Thranduil is his father, and Galadriel and Celeborn will not interfere.'

Elrond frowned deeper.  'I don't know, but I will do something.'

To be continued


	4. Glimpse Of The Future

Note: This is the final chapter in this fic! The sequel **will** have slash in it between Elrond/Legolas! Elvish speech is in ''. Implied slash in this chapter, but nothing graphic. Rated R for implied assault.

Glimpse of the Future

Part 4

Elrond Half-Elven narrowed his eyes slightly. 'So it is as I thought,' he said impassively, looking at the mother of his wife. 'Neither you nor Lord Celeborn will interfere on Legolas' behalf?'

'Tis not our place to tell King Thranduil how to treat his children,' Galadriel answered gravely. 'If the boy's life were in certain peril; yes, we would interfere. But it is not certain, Elrond.'

Celeborn added, 'We cannot interfere in this matter, Elrond. His wounds are treated, and in the morrow he will return with his father to Mirkwood.'

'And if Legolas should perish because of neglect and abuse, what will be said then? His injuries were severe for such a young one, and no doubt they will increase as he grows older.' Elrond met their gazes squarely.

Celeborn said, 'The only thing that we can do is arrange to have one of our Guides to go by Mirkwood and see that Legolas is not severely injured. No doubt when he gets older, Legolas will be able to defend himself.'

Elrond frowned. 'He will never be strong enough to defeat his brothers. He is centuries younger than them all.' He was also worried about the potentiality of the nature of the abuse changing. Legolas was very pretty right now, and would very likely be very beautiful by the time he reached his majority and stopped aging physically.

'I'm sorry, Elrond, but we truly can do no more. Thranduil dislikes you severely and only listens to us sometimes. We cannot do more than that,' Galadriel said, regret in her eyes. She looked at Celeborn.

'And if you find my claims to be true eventually, what will happen to the boy?' Elrond asked. He feared for the child.

Celeborn cleared his throat. 'We will foster him to another Elven king or lord. Maybe even you, Elrond, but that all depends on if what you say is true. We have a policy of no interference in other Elven kingdoms, unless lives depend on it.'

Elrond's heart was aching. He could not take Legolas away and be backed by the Lord and Lady of 'Lorien. And he could not merely steal the child away, for he would be caught eventually and Legolas would be returned. Elrond could do nothing to protect the child. He'd done the best that he could here, so maybe it was time for a more diplomatic solution.

Somehow, he must become a 'friend' to King Thranduil. It was the only way he could watch over Legolas and ensure the boy's safety. This urge and desire to protect Legolas surprised Elrond with its intensity. But it could not be denied, no more than the Lord and Lady of 'Lorien could be denied any request.

Celeborn departed, leaving Galadriel alone with Elrond.

'I'm sorry, Elrond, but we cannot sacrifice the temporary peace between Imaldris, Mirkwood, and Lothlorien. I have foreseen that you will meet Legolas again, Elrond,' Galadriel said neutrally, her face as impassive as always. 'Will you look into the mirror?'

'As you wish,' Elrond answered. To be offered a chance to glimpse into the future was not something that one could refuse, for it might be a message of hope or warning. Elrond Half-Elven had felt his heart lighten at Galadriel's words. Perhaps he would meet Legolas again.

Galadriel led the half Elf down a white, winding staircase. Her bare feet made no sound on the ground, and her shimmering gown sparkled in the natural light of the woods. Elrond followed silently as well, and gazed in wonder at the beauty around him. No matter how many times he had come here, the woods of 'Lorien never ceased to amaze him with its beautiful trees, flowers, and grass.

Galadriel used a long, silver pitcher to dip water from a small, trickling waterfall that emptied into a small well-like structure. She then went over to the 'mirror' and gently poured the water into it. Elrond stepped forward and looked into the water.

The water went cloudy, and then an image appeared. A pale and slender Elf knelt on a floor, wearing only a baggy and torn pair of leggings. Blond hair flowed to his shoulders, and a strange light surrounded him. The Elf dipped a cloth into a heavy-looking bucket, and scrubbed the floor, making it clean.

Even while working, there was a natural grace and beauty surrounding the male Elf, who wiped his brow with one hand. The movement caused the light to hit him at a certain angle, and it made his hair and skin glisten, causing him to look ethereal. His eyes looked up, as a shadow fell over him. Larger hands reached out and grabbed a hold of the slender wrists of the obviously younger Elf, yanking him to his feet and slamming him into the wall. The hands held the figure in place, as a rough kiss was given to the trapped Elf, who closed his eyes. When he opened them again, the blue-grey eyes held neutrality in their gaze. The image then swirled, and faded away.

Elrond gasped, 'Legolas!' He was stricken. His worst fears had been crystallized in what he had just seen. Legolas was truly going to be beautiful when he grew older, and someone was going to take advantage of that.

Galadriel looked at Elrond. 'Hope yet remains, Elrond, for you may be able to prevent that from occurring. That is Legolas' future.'

A new image formed in the mirror. Elrond's gaze returned to it, hoping it would be better than the last one. It was not.

  
Celebrian was on a ship, leaving for the West. She did not turn back once to look at them, feeling that they needed to move on without her. She hoped that Elrond would find someone to love him as he deserved.

Elrond felt grief. True, his and Celebrian's marriage had been arranged, but they were truly fond of one another and cared for each other. Though love had never entered the marriage.

The second image faded, and Galadriel spoke once more.

'That you cannot change, Elrond. Celebrian will sail West within a millennia, leaving you and your children behind.'

A third image appeared. Elrond was surprised to see himself there in his room, looking worried and afraid, as he waited for someone. A figure burst into the room, and the traces of worry and fear faded off of the Elven lord's face, replaced with relief. Elrond watched himself embrace the figure, but was not certain of who it was. As he continued watching, he was shocked at what he saw next.

The Elrond inside the 'mirror' kissed the smaller figure, holding him/her close. The two kissed for a few moments, before Elrond maneuvered the younger figure to the bed and pushed him- yes, it was definitely a him, for his chest was flat and smooth- onto the bed.  The light-haired Elf said something as Elrond climbed onto the bed and straddled him, kissing his young lover again.

The image then faded.

Elrond was too stunned to speak. These images troubled him. Legolas would become a slave in Mirkwood and be mistreated for his beauty; Celebrian would leave him and go West; and Elrond would take a male lover.

Though the only male Elrond was thinking of right now was asleep in his bed, blissfully unaware of the future which was in store for him.

Elrond Half-Elven vowed silently to do whatever he could to protect the child. He knew that he could trust Glorfindel to aid him in this matter.

Galadriel said, 'Have faith, Elrond. Do not attempt anything foolish, or you may alienate Thranduil completely.'

'I know, my lady.' Elrond bowed to Galadriel, and turned to walk away.

A glimpse into the future was not always pleasant. But had those all been the images of things that must be, or could they be changed? Celebrian's leaving could not be changed, according to Galadriel. At least Elrond knew that **he** would be happy again after Celebrian left. But Legolas' future could not be that dismal, with no hope or emotion in those beautiful blue-grey eyes.

Elrond would not allow it.

The End 


End file.
